La Chute des Anges
by Peanuts-like-u
Summary: Théodore Nott est mon meilleur ami. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise de la mort de mon jumeau, Illian. Droguée, sadique, Mangemorte. J'oubliais, je suis Elizia Hermione Greengass, plus connue sous le nom de Hermione Jean Granger, fille de moldus.
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première Fanfiction!

Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu émue de poster ce premier chapitre, je sais pas trop ce que vous aller en penser... Dites-moi, si ça va pas, si c'est mauvais, si y'a trop de fautes... J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Question régularitée de postage, je comptais finir cette fiction qui n'a qu'un chapitre pour l'instant avant de tout poster sur , pour éviter d faire trop attendre. Alors oui, vous risquez d'attendre un moment avant d'avoir la suite, mais je posterais alors toute les semaines. Mais c'est comme vous voulez, si vous préferez avoir le second chapitre, attendre, puis celui d'après, attendre, puis celui d'encore près, puis encore attendre.. En sachant que je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que j'écrirais... Ca peut prendre des mois avant un chapitre... C'est comme vous voulez. Dites moi ce que vous préférez! Attendre un long moment et ensuite la suite régulièrement ou alors attendre entre chaques chapitre longtemps et irrégulièrement? Tell me pleaaaaz'!

* * *

><p><strong>La chute des anges.<strong>

Théodore Nott est mon meilleur ami. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise du décès de mon jumeau, Illian, si bien que je me bats à présent contre moi-même. Drogue, scarification, culpabilité c'est ce que j'endure tous les jours. Ah oui, j'oubliais, je suis Elizia Hermione Constance Greengass, filles de l'élite des Sang purs, plus connu sous le patronyme d'Hermione Granger, fille de simples moldus.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I : Scène d'exposition et bal des débutantes.<strong>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation ?_  
><em>You build up hope<em>  
><em>But failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>Remember all the sadness and frustration<br>_

_Linkin park, Iridescent._

**PDV Hermione Elizia Greengass**

**18h23.**

-Mère ! Suis-je vraiment obligée d'y aller ? Astoria me ressemble énormément, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de passer deux fois dans deux robes différentes devant tout les jeunes hommes de…  
>- Elizia ! Ce bal marque ton entrée dans le monde des adultes, la fin de ton enfance, ton envol ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler ! Puis tu sais très bien qu'Aria n'a pas les mêmes mensurations que toi, elle ne rentrerait jamais dans ta robe, si mince soit-elle, fit ma mère d'un air pincé.<p>

Astoria Pénélope Grazia Greengass. Ma sœur. Ma jumelle, plus précisément. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. Il faut dire qu'à part notre visage, nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun. C'est totalement mon opposé.  
>Le Seigneur des Ténèbre a tout de suite senti mon quotient magique. Dès ma naissance, il fut très intéressé par moi. Lorsque nous avons reçu nos lettres, il a contacté mes parents via sont ancien corps, autrement dit celui du professeur Quirell. Mon père est un de ses disciples les plus fervents, il fut profondément honoré par le choix du Maître, et la mission si importante qu'il me donnait. Je serais désormais officiellement, Hermione Jean Granger, fille de dentistes moldus, première de la classe, meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter. Officieusement, je suis Elizia Hermione Constance Greengass, filles de riches sangs purs, chargée de ramener des informations à Voldemort. Cette année, je vais enfin être moi-même.<p>

Astoria, elle, était très fière, très droite, très hautaine. Elle m'a quasiment reniée lorsqu'elle a appris pour ma fausse condition de sang de bourbe. Arrivées à Poudlard, nous n'étions plus rien. Nous avons appris a nous ignorer. Grâce aux lentilles de couleur marron que je porte, à ma teinture châtain, aux séances d'UV, et a ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle lisse soigneusement tous les jours, notre ressemblance passait inaperçue. Pour les familles de sang purs, nos parents avait trouvé une excuse idéale : « Les enfants ont été mis dans trois établissements différents pour ne pas froisser les directeur en mettant les trois au même endroits. Trois collèges, trois Greengass.». En réalité, Illian fut bien sûr accueilli à Dumstrang, son rêve le plus cher, tandis que nous avons envoyé la fille d'une de nos domestiques a Beauxbatons, que nous avons fait passer pour moi. Aria et moi fûmes envoyées, séparément bien sûr, à Poudlard. Personne, mis à part les Nott et le Maître, ne savait pour notre condition.

A l'école, je fus le paria des Serpentards. « Sang de bourbes », « être inférieur », était mon quotidien d'insultes. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient a faire réellement, cela aurait compromis ma précieuse mission. A chaque insulte, Astoria éclatait d'un rire cristallin, en me jetant de ses yeux verts un regard dédaigneux. Non pas qu'elle me déteste, mais dans la famille, nous sommes très doués pour jouer la comédie. Elle riait de l'ignorance des Serpents. Théo, quant à lui, me regardait, l'air sincèrement désolé, et baissait les yeux. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, me hait, et paraît s'amuser à inventer toujours de nouvelles insultes a mon égard. Notre famille et les Nott se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Ainsi, Théodore, Astoria, Illian, et moi-même, nous connaissons depuis toujours. Nous avons grandi ensembles, jusqu'à la mort de mon frère. Ce fut un bouleversement pour nous tous. Astoria, Illian, et moi, nous étions des triplets. Nous avons un grand frère, Hugo, qui prenait soin de nous. De deux ans notre aîné, il s'amusait à faire peur a tous les prétendants d'Aria et moi. Lorsque Illian s'est éteint, Hugo a subitement disparu, et nous le revoyons seulement lors des bals, repas ou cérémonies obligatoires aux nobles, auxquels il participe en se mettant dans un coin et regardant la salle d'un air froid.  
>Astoria et moi nous sommes aussi éloignées à cette période là. J'ai très mal vécu la mort de mon frère, et elle s'en est remise très vite. Nous avons eu plusieurs disputes a ce sujet là, et nos discutions sont très vite devenues très tendues. Lui adresser la parole, même pour lui demander le sel, peut facilement dégénérer en duel. Nous ne nous entendons plus. Elle est jalouse de l'intérêt que me porte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tente d'attirer son attention en accomplissant au mieux les petites taches qu'il lui offre. Théo, lui, après la mort de mon jumeau, n'a pas tardé à rejoindre le rang. Je l'aide a mener a bien des missions difficiles, et m'aide a tenir le coup, obligée de supporté durant l'année scolaire ces deux imbéciles de Potty et Weasmoche. Lui et moi sommes devenu très proches lorsque nous avons vu Illian, qui était son meilleur ami, mourir sous nos yeux, tué par l'Ordre, seulement à cause de suspicions. Ils ont maquillé ceci en accident, quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'Illian n'avait pas encore reçu la Marque. Ronald a affiché un sourire satisfait et à dit qu'ils avaient raison de prendre le problème a la racine. Mes soi-disant amis n'ont jamais compris pourquoi « la mort d'un futur mangemort de Dumstrang » me perturbait autant. Quels idiots. Théodore, Théo a été le seul à voir mes joues se creuser, mes repas s'écourter, mes gants montant de plus en plus haut pour cacher les marques de la souffrance qui s'épanouissait sur mes bras... J'ai perdu la faim en perdant mon frère. Seul le mal physique me faisait avancer, me permettait de faire outre la souffrance d'un être qui part trop tôt. J'ai persévéré de plus belle pour remplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confiée. Harry, trop occupé a construire son personnage de héros meurtri, et Ronald, lui obnubilé par les fesses de Lavande Brown, ne se rendait compte de rien.<br>Mais aujourd'hui, mon calvaire prend enfin fin. Le Maître a décidé que je lui avais ramené assez de renseignement et qu'il était tant pour moi de rentrer dans la deuxième phase de son plan, à savoir la fragilisation de Potter lorsque sa gentille meilleure amie se révèle au grand jour. Je doit donc aujourd'hui me présenter officiellement au monde, et accessoirement commencer a choisir un mari qui conviendra à mes parents, durant ce qu'on appelle le bal des Débutantes.

« -Ouais, peut-être parce qu'elle oublie trop facilement ceux qui partent, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Peut importe. Tu dois te préparer, et vite ! Si tu continues, tu vas tous nous mettre en retard, quelle honte pour nous… Tu devrais commencer à grandir, Elizia. Et cesser tes caprices d'enfant gâtée. Enfile ta robe. Enlève tes lentilles et redonnes à tes cheveux leur couleur naturelle. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande à Witela. Et n'oublies pas de mettre tes gants. Tes avant-bras sont déplorables. »

Ma mère. Froide, distante, mise tout sur l'apparence. Depuis Illian.  
>J'enfile rapidement ma robe, blanche, bien sûr, comme toutes celles des autres Débutantes. Assez simple, faite sur mesure, bien entendu. Un nœud retient le haut de la robe derrière mon cou. Une ceinture haute de dentelle fine se situe sous ma poitrine, et se termine en un nœud du plus bel effet. Pas trop long, pas trop gros, juste ce qu'il faut. Ma robe m'arrive en dessus du genou. J'appelle Witela, ma domestique (les efles sont si peu classieux et tellement crasseux… !). Elle reprend un peu ma robe, devenue légèrement trop grande depuis les derniers essayages. Je retire mes lentilles et murmure le contre sort de métamorphose des couleurs, ce qui transforme mes cheveux châtains clair en un brun profond. Witela coiffe mes cheveux qui forment désormais de soigneuses et épaisses anglaises. J'enfile une paire de gants en dentelle assortis à la ceinture, pose le serre-tête de la même matière dans mes cheveux.<br>Je prend au passage une paire de babies blanches, et je descend. Je n'oublie pas ma baguette que je glisse dans un gant. Ma famille se trouve déjà là. Aria porte une longue robe blanche de satin dos nue. Elle lui va a merveille. Elle serait certainement belle si elle arrêtait de loucher sur son chignon, certainement de crainte qu'il s'effondre. Je souris en imaginant la scène. Ma mère porte une robe noire sans fioritures, mon père son éternelle queue-de-pie. Hugo est là. Il me sourit, je me jette dans ses bras.

-Tu m'avais manqué ! Où étais-tu, cette fois ?

-Plus tard, Lily, me répondit-il tandis que mon géniteur s'éclaircissait la gorge.

-Allons-y, dit ma mère.

Elle tendit une clé, le Portoloin, certainement. Nous la saisissons et nous décollons rapidement.

**2OHO1**

Nous atterrissons dans la salle de réception, ma sœur tâte avec inquiétude son chignon. Je ricane, et lui dis que non, il ne s'est pas encore envolé. Elle me jette un regard noir auquel je réponds par un sourire provocateur. Les Nott sont devants nous. Théo m'aperçoit et se dirige vers moi hâtivement.

-Elizia ! Tu es vraiment magnifique, ce soir… ! Tous les prétendants vont tomber raides dingues quand ils vont te voir !

Il m'enlaça et me murmura à l'oreille « Il faut qu'on parle… Rapidement ».  
>Je restais interdite devant sa dernière phrase. Il semblait si peu sûr de lui, contrairement à son habitude. Peut-être avait-il une mission ? Non… Il ne se comporterait pas comme cela. Je l'observais flatter ma mère, saluer mon père, glisser un «Tu es resplendissante » à Aria… Toute trace d'inquiétude sur son visage et dans sa voix avait disparue. Ma mère interrompue mon monologue intérieur<p>

- Astoria ! Elizia ! Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes attendues dans le petit salon, avec les autres Débutantes !  
>Aria se précipita vers la salle indiquée tandis que je la suivais en médisant l'homme qui avait eu l'idée de créer le premier bal de Débutantes. Arrivées a l'intérieur, je m'étendait dans un des fauteuils présents. Ma sœur se précipita vers sa plus chère amie.<p>

- Oh, Pansy ! Tu es splendide ! Ta robe te va a merveille !  
>FAUX.<br>Hypocrite. Pansy Parkinson est la laideur incarnée. Après Millicent Bulstrode, bien entendu, que j'apercevais, boudinée par sa robe en soie, dans un coin de la salle.  
>Pansy à un visage totalement disgracieux. Un nez retroussé, comme les petits Pékinois, d'où son amusant surnom. D'épais sourcils qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir épiler. Des lèvres trop fines, qui provoque un horrible contraste avec son pif proéminent. Elle se maquille comme une catin, loin de se douter que la peinture sur son visage aurait plus tendance à repousser, plutôt qu'à attirer.<p>

Elle portait une immonde robe bouffante de satin, trop courte pour être décente, avec un bustier. On se demandait pourquoi il était là : Pansy à autant de poitrine qu'une fillette de dix ans. Son corset semblait trop serré, au vu de sa respiration irrégulière. Mon Dieu, que la Nature est cruelle envers certaines personnes.

- Merci, Astoria ! Je suis sûre que lorsque Draco me verra, il tombera sous mon charme et voudra m'épouser de suite !

Gloups. Non pas que j'apprécie Malfoy, mais de la à lui souhaiter de terminer avec Parkinson… Le pauvre.  
>Une petite blonde se plante devant moi, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Je levais les yeux vers celle qui s'était permise de me déranger, prête à l'envoyer paître. De grands yeux bleu gris, un visage pale, des cheveux longs et lisses d'un blond presque blanc. Elle me souris, et se présenta :<p>

-Salut, moi, c'est Alantha Malfoy. Et toi ?

Elle me tend sa main. Je la prends, sous le choc. Elle a bien dit Malfoy ? Comme dans Draco Malfoy ?

- … Elizia Greengass.

- Eh bien, ravie de te rencontrer ! Nous nous sommes croisées à l'école, mais tu ne te souviens pas de moi, apparemment, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant de quelque chose ? Impossible, ce secret est trop bien gardé pour qui que ce soit. Intriguée tout de même par son nom de famille, je lui demande si elle a un quelconque lien de parenté avec Draco Malfoy, ce à quoi elle me rétorque que ce dernier est son cousin. En effet, Lucius Malfoy fut l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois enfants. Alantha me précise que son père, Alphonse, est le second de sa famille.

**2OH58**

Une femme d'age mûre mais très élégante fait son apparition dans la salle. A partir de cet instant, toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées. Elle nous répète son discours –qu'en tant que sang pur et épouse de sang pur elle connaît à la perfection-, nous disant qu'a partir de cet instant, comme toute jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui se respecte, nous allons entrer dans l'âge adulte, et nous nous devons de faire honneur a notre nom et notre époux. Que nous nous devions de rester digne devant chaque épreuve de la vie, et servant notre mari a la perfection qui convient. À ces paroles, je lève les yeux au ciel. La seule personne à qui je dois soumission et respect, c'est mon Maître. Décidément, je ne serais jamais la petite épouse parfaite et soumise comme le ferait si bien Astoria et sa cruche d'amie. Je soupire bruyamment et la femme pose son regard sur moi, l'air mi-choquée, mi-agacée, je le soutiens, tandis que les autres filles me regardent outrées. Seule Alantha esquisse un sourire amusé. Je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer, pas comme son imbécile de cousin. La vieille peau détourne les yeux et reprend sa longue tirade. J'affiche un sourire satisfait.

-Ce bal marque votre entrée dans le monde des adultes, la fin de votre enfance, le passage de l'âge adolescent à l'adulte.

Gé-nial. Deux fois dans la même journée qu'on me ressort la même chose. J'observe les autres autour de moi. Elles semblent boire les paroles de la femme comme si elles étaient empoisonnées et que c'était le seul antidote existant au monde. Pa-thé-tique.

-Dès lors que vous serez présentées au monde entier, des courtisans viendront vous trouvez. Plus ou moins selon votre rang… -Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil a Millicent Bulstrode qui ne paru pas s'en apercevoir- et votre…élégance naturelle. Parmi l'un d'eux se trouve votre futur mari. Tous les sangs purs ont était conviés ici, de l'Angleterre au Japon. Si jamais vous commettez une seule erreur, votre famille sera la risée de tout notre rang. J'attends de vous la perfection.

« Perfection ». Elle n'a que ce mot à la bouche, cette femme. Et elle ne nous met pas la pression du tout, noooon…

**21H16**

Nous sommes placées l'une derrière l'autre par ordre alphabétique. Je me retrouve derrière Astoria, et devant Luz Guipure. Il y a une soixantaine de filles, mais je sais que tout le monde attend impatiemment l'apparition de la fameuse Elizia Greengass. Je n'ai jamais fait d'apparition officielle, contrairement à ma sœur. Je trouvais toujours une excuse, une mission à faire le jour même des festivités. J'ai été présente à quelques dîners seulement.

Je regardais sans les voir les filles devant moi qui avait l'air surexcité en tentant vainement de se calmer lorsque elles entendaient qu'on les appelait. Bientôt, les applaudissements semblaient plus proches et j'entendais qu'on appelait ma sœur. Celle-ci inspira à fond, puis passa la porte qui nous séparait du haut du grand escalier ou nous devons faire notre apparition d'un pas guindé. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon nom retenti dans la salle. Tous les applaudissements et les discussions se turent. Je rajustais mon serre-tête et partie d'un pas assuré en direction de l'escalier. Je marquais une pose et observais les personnes présentes. Théo me souriait. Toutes me détaillaient tel un bijou rare. Je fis un sourire satisfait, et commençais à descendre les marches, toujours dans le plus grand silence. Seul mes talons de marbres Comme tous les géniteurs des Débutantes, mon père m'attendait en bas et me présenta son bras lorsque j'eu fini de descendre avec grâce les 77 marches. Je lui souris légèrement. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup, contrairement à ma mère et ma sœur. Fervent partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était très fier de moi lorsque je suis rentrée dans le rang. Le Maître, grâce a mes prouesses en mission et mon aide précieuse, m'a vite prise comme favorite. C'est ainsi que j'ai évincé Bellatrix de son poste. Lestrange m'en a toujours voulu pour ça.

Mon père et moi nous éloignâmes pendant que la Débutante suivante faisait son apparition, dans une robe que sa mère, Mrs Guipure, lui avait cousue. Je repérais Hugo un peu plus loin dans la salle. Je pris me dirigeais vers lui et pris une coupe de champagne à un serveur mignon au passage.

Il m'accueillit avec un sourire gêné. Il savait qu'il me devait des explications. Je pris la parole.

- Alors Hugo, ou étais tu ?

-Ecoute Lily… Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant… Je préfèrerais le faire lorsque nous seront au manoir, avec Père, Mère, et Aria.

-Mais je m'en fiche de ce que tu préfères ! Deux ans Hugo, deux ans ! Pas une lettre, pas une visite, rien ! Deux ans durant lesquels on ne savait pas ou tu étais, ni comment tu allais. Alors je veux des réponses. Tout de suite.

Je fulminais. Il inspira calmement et, sachant que ce que Elizia Greengass veut, Elizia Greengass a, me dit :

-Très bien. Je vais me marier.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines.

**22HO9**

Mon verre à moitié vide se brisa entre mes doigts délicats, faisant exploser des gerbes de verre tacheté de mon noble sang. Sous le choc, je me dirigeais rapidement vers la sortie. Je marchais le long des couloirs, prenait des escaliers sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais. Bientôt, je me retrouvais sur le toit. Je m'asseyais un pied dans le vide –non pas que je sois suicidaire, j'aime juste cette sensation de liberté- et repliais machinalement l'autre sur moi. Mais comment avait-il pu nous cacher ça, pendant près de deux ans, à nous, sa famille ? Sommes-nous si peu dignes de confiance que ça ? Le répugnons-nous ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'être revenu que maintenant ?  
>Des bruits de pas interrompirent mes interrogations.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Théodore.<strong>

-Alors, Miss Greengass, on se fait la malle après avoir fait de la casse ?

-Théodore !

-En personne ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il ta pris dans la salle de bal ? Je me faisait du souci pour toi, alors je t'ai suivie. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, continuais-je, faussement inquiet.

Elle me sourit et je viens près de ma meilleure amie.

-Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi la vedette de soirée se retrouve sur un toit au bord du vide ? Rassure moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de sauter, hein ? Je ne voudrais pas être accusé de meurtre sur ta personne !

-Hugo va se marier.

-Ohw. Quand ça ?

-Dans deux semaines. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes invités.

-Est-ce une raison d'abîmer tes si jolis doigts ?

En prononçant ces paroles, je saisi sa main blessée. J'enlève doucement son gant qui était d'une blancheur épatante avant de devenir écarlate de sang. Je tressaille lorsque mes doigts effleurent les coupures et inscriptions plus ou moins cicatrisées et profondes sur son avant-bras. Je lève les yeux vers elle, en quête d'explication lorsque je vois des marques de brûlures plus récentes. Elle me murmure qu'elle est désolée et baisse les yeux. Je retire les bouts de verre restants dans sa main ensanglantée avant de sortir ma baguette et de commencer à la soigner. Je n'aspire pas à une carrière en médicomagie, mais j'ai acquis quelques notions de celle-ci lors des missions du Maître. Ely me sourit :

- J'ai pas senti ma force, je devrais arrêter le champagne, je crois.

- T'as pas de force, microbe !

- La preuve que si !

- Dois-je te rappeler qui à dû ouvrir un pot de cornichons à trois heures du matin parce que Mademoiselle Greengass en avait une folle envie mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir je cite «ce diabolique pot de cornichon possédé et victime d'un sort de glue perpétuelle » ?

Comme l'adulte responsable et mature qu'elle était sensée être désormais, elle me tira la langue et changea rapidement de sujet.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si urgent, tout à l'heure ?

- Draco…

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ce minable ?

- Il reçoit la Marque ce soir.

- Malfoy ? Cet avorton ? Un nouveau Mangemort ?

- Lily ! Concentre toi plutôt sur la deuxième partie de la phrase au lieu d'insulter l'homme qui est je te le rappelle mon meilleur ami. Il aura la Marque. Ce soir.

- Mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas mise au courant ?

Elle semblait visiblement contrariée. Je repris :

- Il ne t'a parlé de rien du tout ? Ce ne sera pas le seul ce soir.

- Qui ? Je veux des noms, Théo.

Son ton autoritaire ne lui ressemblait pas, je ne doutais pas que le bonheur du Maître devait brûler sa Marque, davantage que la mienne -qui était déjà difficilement supportable-, étant donnée qu'elle a une liaison plus privilégié que les autres Mangemorts avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
>Le Maître et elle avaient décidé d'un commun accord que sa Marque ne serais pas, comme tout les autres Mangemorts, sur son bras droit. En effet, à cet emplacement là, il aurait été difficile de berner Potty et sa bande, vu que le tatouage aurait été plus que visible sur sa peau blanche. Il avait donc décidé de la placer au bas de son dos, ainsi invisible aux yeux de tous.<p>

Je me lève, me place derrière elle. Je baisse sa fermeture éclair (ndla : Non, non, les amis, le M, c'est pas pour tout de suite, n'oublions pas que c'est son meilleur ami, ce serait strange… Enfin, pour moi, c'est strange) et place mes mains froides sur la Marque noire. Ca semble la soulager un peu, elle soupire de contentement.

- Désolée… Je suis a cran, je ressent ses moindres émotions en ce moment.

- C'est pas grave, Ely.

Elle me sourit.

- Alors ? Qui seront les nouveaux venus ?

- Il y en a pas mal, en fait. Un vrai petit groupe. Y'a tout d'abord Draco, c'est sûr… Y'a Blaise, McLaggen, Bulstrode... Euumh… Demelza Robin, il me semble… Zacharia Smith… et Justin Finch-Fletcher, et puis Parkinson.

-Et… ?

Elle m'énerve, je peux rien lui cacher… J'hésite, je ne peux pas prévoir sa réaction.

-… Krum.

- Victor ? Pourquoi ça ?

- On m'a dit qu'il voulait s'engager. Pour... Tu sais… Il était au même collège qu'Illian, ils devait être amis. Je pense qu'il veut nous aider à le venger.

Illian. Mon meilleur ami. Il était pour moi comme ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Tué par ce qu'Ils osent appeler « l'Ordre ». Elizia haussa les épaules.

-J'ai toujours su que ce garçon avait du potentiel. En revanche, je ne savais pas qu'Illian le connaissait… A quelle heure devons nous être là-bas ?

- Lemaître m'a dit te de dire de venir à 23h30. Les autres –moi y compris- doivent y être pour minuit pile.

- Bien.

- Lily ?

-Ouais ?

- Le Maître veut que nous les formions.

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus sadique.

- Il m'avait parlé d'entraîner un groupe de novice. Pas un groupe de minables. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

- Ne les tortures pas trop, plaisantais-je.

- Seulement s'ils le méritent.

Cette fille est une psychopathe. Je vous jure. Pour l'avoir vu a l'œuvre, je dirais qu'elle se régale de la souffrance des autres. Elle aime réellement faire mal. Elle est encore pire que Bellatrix Lestrange. Elizia utilise des procédés magiques. Mais aussi des méthodes de tortures moldues –d'ailleurs, c'est ou comme ils peuvent être imaginatifs lorsqu'il s'agit de la souffrance des autres. La priver de torture… C'est comme si on enlevait à un enfant une sucette qu'on venait juste d'agiter devant lui. Ca lui remonte le moral, voir des gens souffrir de sa main. Elle se défoule. Elle en deviendrait presque flippante, parfois. Une vraie psychopathe. Mais bon, je l'adore.

- Bon, Miss Greengass, je propose que nous redescendions. Parce que c'est pas qu'ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter, mais bon, t'es censée être la vedette de la soirée.

**22H47**

Nous descendons donc vers la salle où se trouve tous les bons partis de ce monde. J'entre quelques minutes après elle, entrer ensemble aurait voulu dire s'afficher a son bras, et bien que nous ayons prévu de nous arranger si aucun de nous n'est marié a ses 25, je ne veux pas que les autres sang pur se mettent en tête que nous sommes ensemble. Nous dansons deux ou trois fois ensemble, je la vois accepter de mauvaise grâce une danse avec Draco, qui ne l'a certainement pas reconnue. Elle me regarde avec une tête de chien battu tout en valsant avec mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas le saquer, mais elle ne peut pas refuser une danse sans raison, tenue au code des bonnes manières.

Voyant qu'à la fin de la musique, Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher, je m'avance vers les deux têtes de mules.

- Hey, Dray, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te piquer ta partenaire pour cette danse !

Je glisse mon regard vers elle et attend son approbation qu'elle me donne rapidement lorsqu'elle comprend que la valse laisse place au tango, une danse sur laquelle nous nous exerçons ensemble depuis très longtemps. Draco me souris et s'efface.  
>Je pose ma main sur la hanche de ma meilleure amie tandis qu'elle me saisi par les épaules. Nous faisons de petits pas, histoire de reprendre la main, puis quand la musique s'emballe, notre dans devient plus sensuelle, plus précise, plus spectaculaire. Beaucoup de regards sont tournés vers nous, elle en a conscience et elle en joue. Elle tourbillonne, séduit, aguiche le public, tout en restant très soft. J'entre dans son jeu et à la fin du morceau, je la fais basculer en arrière, avant d'éclater de rire et de la remonter. Nous sommes tout les deux essoufflés. Nous nous éloignons tous les deux avec grâce, je retourne voir Draco, elle rejoint ses parents.<p>

- Tu la connais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le tango est une danse que l'on peut danser seulement avec une personne de confiance et avec une chorégraphie préparée à l'avance. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Vu la façon dont vous dansiez, vous vous connaissez. Vous auriez pu utiliser l'Occlumentie, mais ça vous aurait ralenti et vous auriez été moins précis. Tu la connais comment ?

Je souris, les yeux fixés sur Elizia. Draco est quelqu'un de très observateur.

- On a eu des cours en commun… Puis nos familles se fréquentent.

Et voilà, méthode Théodore Nott, le semi mensonge ! Bah oui, on a eu des cours en commun avec les Bouffondors… Et comme ça on ne peut pas dire que je mens !

- Ah, d'accord.

Très observateur, mais un peu aveugle des fois.

**23HO6**

Je vois Elizia prétexter un mal de tête et s'excuser auprès des invités a qui elle parle. Elle jette un regard à son père qui lui fait signe d'y aller. Je suppose que le Maître l'as mis au courant avant de venir ici.

- Où va-t-elle ?

Je soupire.

- Dray, c'est pas parce que je la connais que je sais ou elle va, comment, et quand. Je suppose qu'elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à elle ?

Ouais, bon, ça va hein. Je pouvais pas faire autrement que mentir. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, inquiet, un peu perdu.

- Je sais même pas, Théo. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes parents me mettent de plus en plus la pression pour que je trouve un bon parti. Et je n'ai pas envie de finir avec Parkinson. Même si c'est ce que mes parents imaginent.

- Tu t'intéresses à Elizia uniquement pour son sang ? Draco, je tiens à elle. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je la connais, elle ne vaut pas se marier par intérêt. Oublie cette idée tout de suite.

- Wow, wow, wow, du calme. Je vais pas te la piquer, ta princesse. C'est pas dans mes plans. Je sais qu'elle existe depuis a peine une heure. Je vais pas me marier à elle. C'est juste que… Ca m'énerve d'avoir pu ignorer son existence. Je sais pas, elle était pas à Poudlard, en plus ! C'est pourtant bien une sorcière, non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais elle a été envoyée à Beauxbatons. Oh, attention, un bouledogue avance vers nous.

En effet, Pansy arrivait en trottinant, un sourire qu'elle voulait certainement charmeur. C'était un peu raté.

- Salut, Draco !

Le concerné glissa un regard démuni ou dégoûté, je saurai pas dire.

- Tu es vraiment de toute beauté ce soir !

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas de tout le monde, répondit-il froidement.

Elle le contempla quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés dans un élan de concentration intense pour comprendre l'allusion de mon ami, ce qui lui donnait un air chien drogué a l'extasie. C'est un peu répugnant.

- Parkinson, s'il te plait, ferme moi cette bouche et va nous chercher du champagne. Tu serais aimable, continua Draco en fixant ses yeux globuleux.

Draco, Draco, Draco… Quel manipulateur il fait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a même pas conscience qu'il se sert d'elle. Elle allongea ses lèvres dans un sourire et accepta avec joie. Elle s'éloigna et Draco m'empoigna par le bras dès qu'elle fut un peu loin.

- J'en ai marre de cette tarée… C'est dur ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Se faire poser la Marque… Ca fait quoi ?

Nous étions cachés derrière les grandes marches qu'Ely et Aria avaient foulées plus tôt.

- Euumh... Ca brûle, énormément. T'as l'impression que tu vas mourir de douleur. Donc tu t'évanouis. J'ai vu une seule personne qui est juste tombée à genoux et qui a gardé confiance. Pourtant, elle était jeune…. Cette douleur… C'est pire que tous les doloris que tu as subis. Draco, je te connais assez pour affirmer que tu flippes pour tout à l'heure. Juste un conseil calme toi. Tu devrais commencer a vider ton esprit de toutes pensées négatives. Te détendre un peu. Il est 23h36, tu devrais commencer a y aller, histoire de te préparer. Ah oui, et tout à l'heure, n'essaye pas de lutter contre la Marque, ça fera encore plus mal. Laisse toi aller. Laisse toi sombrer.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! La suite, pas la suite?<p>

Enjoy and Review Guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!

[S'aperçoit que deux mois après, il ne reste plus personne.]

Euh... Hum hum. Je sais, je suis inexcusable, mais en fait c'est super chaud a gérer, les cours plus ça. Vous inquiètez pas, j'abandonne pas! Je pense juste que je vais écire seulement pendant les vacances, en tout cas les grands chapitres comme ça. Donc je vais essayer de m'y mettre le plus possible, comme ça je vous les poste quand ça devient trop long, le temps d'attente! Et j'essayerais d'écrire des espèce de petits "bonus", genre des petits moments bien comiques entre les personnages, des petites scènes qui ne figurent pas dans l'histoire (par exemple l'histoire des cornichons, dans le chapitre I), histoire de vous distraire!

En attendant, je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewer, les anonymes, les pas-anonymes, tout ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté en Alert ou en Favorite!

Je vous aime!

(Et j'offre ce chapitre à Hotmilk, qui m'a pressée a juste titre pour le publier!)

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Hermione<strong>

**23H00**

J'avais senti son regard sur ma nuque. Il me brûlait la peau, comme un métal chauffé à blanc. Je savais que je l'intriguais, qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi. Je le savais, je comptais sur Théo pour qu'il entretienne le mystère, parce que j'avais enfin la possibilité de lui en faire baver comme pas possible, et je ne comptais pas laisser cette chance m'échapper.

Je voulais le torturer encore un peu.  
>Malefoy et Théodore étaient maintenant en train de se faire draguer ouvertement par Pansy Parkinson. Les pauvres. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, je sortais de la salle et me dirigeais vers les cheminées. Je saisi un peu de poudre et articulai fermement « Manoir Greengass, petit salon».<p>

Arrivée enfin chez moi, je partais directement vers ma chambre. Il fallait que je me change. Rapidement, de préférence. Le maître devait déjà m'attendre. Si c'est ma ponctualité et mon assiduité à mon rôle de partisane favorite, j'allais lui apporter satisfaction. Je grimpais a une allure raisonnable les escaliers de marbres, motivée par le fait de faire plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ouvrais mon dressing (immense, soit dit en passant) et me mis a la recherche de la tenue qui saurait être parfaite pour l'occasion. Après quelques minutes d'archéologie effrénées, j'esquissait un sourire et me saisi de l'objet de mes désirs, qui avait l'air de me tendre les bras. Un cadeau du Lord. Longue, elle cache mes pieds. Le décolleté, les bretelles, la ceinture, ainsi que le bas de la robe sont ornés de dentelle noire. Belle. Séduisante. Une arme mortelle. Offerte par mon Maître lui-même pour me récompenser d'un mission particulièrement périlleuse chez les êtres de feu que j'avais du effectuer durant les vacances de Paques. Mission effectuée avec brio, évidemment. Voilà la robe que j'allais mettre. Je troquais mes gants blancs juvéniles contre une paire de mitaine noire de la même matière que les bretelles et le reste. Enfin, je m'emparais de mon indémodable voile de couleur noire lui aussi qui me cachait a la vue des autres mais qui me permettais cependant de voir très clairement ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. J'observais mon reflet. J'étais trop maigre, oui, je sais. Mais j'étais irrémédiablement sexy. Dans cette robe du moins. Je changeais de chaussures avec empressement, languissant maintenant la cérémonie qui allait arriver.

Je prenais maintenant place dans une des cheminées de mon manoir et m'apprêtais a partir en direction du manoir Malefoy.

**23h24**

Le voyage à travers les cheminées se déroula correctement et j'arrivais à bon port. Je me précipitais dans les dédales de couloirs pour atteindre enfin la Salle de Cérémonie. C'est dans cette salle qu'on lieu toutes les cérémonies, du posage de la marque aux séances de sacrifices humains. Je respirais un bon coup, et frappa la porte de trois coups secs.

- Entre.

Je m'exécutai, impatiente. La salle, à son habitude était sombre. Au centre, un siège recouvert de velours d'une taille importante me faisait dos. Je me doutais que le Seigneur soit sur celui-ci. Quant à Nagini, il devrait être… Une forme noire s'arrêta à mon niveau. Je pris le reptile qui s'enroula comme un châle autours de mon cou et de mes épaules.

-Tu es en avance, très chère. Je suis heureux de voir que le petit Nott t'a transmis le message que je lui ai confié et que tu sois ici avec… Quatre minutes d'avances.

- Je m'efforce de vous donner satisfaction le plus souvent possible, Maître, dis-je en relevant mon voile.

- J'apprécie ton dévouement. Je sais que le petit Nott et toi êtes très proches. C'est pour cette raison que je pense que ton ami a du te renseigner sur les personnes se faisant marquer…

- Oui. Victor Krum, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous en voulez?

- Du calme, ma douce. Oui, c'est de lui dont je veux te parler. Je sais que tu l'as éconduit durant ta quatrième année. Je sais aussi que cette année là, j'ai perdu un élément puissant qui aurait pu m'être très utile. Ton frère, Illian.

Mes yeux s'obscurcirent à l'énonciation de Son prénom. Le Seigneur continua :

- Or, il se trouve que Krum était un des amis de ton frère. Je pense donc qu'il agit par simple vengeance. Ce soir, il recevra la marque, comme tout les autres. Je veux que tu le pousses à te confier ses motivations, et je compte sur toi pour s'occuper de lui si ses attentes ne correspondent pas aux miennes.

J'acquiesçais, caressant distraitement la tête de Nagini en un geste machinal.

- Ce sera fait.

-Je n'en doute pas. Ceci est juste au cas ou… Une fois vengé, il déciderait de partir.

Un silence s'installa. Au vu de la douleur de la marque entre mes reins, le Lord était satisfait de moi.

- Te souviens-tu de la futur mission que j'avais prévu de vous confier, a toi et au petit Nott ?

Je relevais la tête.

- Celle qui consistait à former les nouveaux ?

- Tout à fait. Je veux que tu leurs enseigne l'art de la torture. Que tu les endurcisses. Que tu les formes aux combats. Par combat, j'entends à la baguette et sans. Je veux que tu leurs apprennes a se battre sans baguette, comme Théodore Nott et toi l'avez appris. Enseigne leurs au moins les bases. Ah oui, et je veux qu'ils sachent se battre comme toi. Avec leurs corps.

Vous avez deux mois.

Je le regardais, abasourdie. Deux mois ?

- Mais enfin, Maître… Deux mois, c'est bien trop court, Théo et moi en avions mis

cinq, et nous étions deux… Là… Ils sont une dizaine… Et…

- Contesterais-tu mes ordres ? Je les veux formés pour la rentrée. Un point c'est tout.

Je me renfrognais tandis qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Voyons, ma douce, ne sois pas contrariée. Prend place à mes cotés et abaisse ton voile, ils arrivent.

**00H00**

**POV Théodore**

La salle était immense. En y pénétrant, je me suis rappelé les circonstances de mon propre Marquage. Je savais que j'allais devenir Mangemort un jour, et pour être tout a fait franc, je languissais déjà depuis mes huit ans. L'Ordre pense que les enfants de Mangemort deviennent des mercenaires malgré eux. L'Ordre pense qu'on nous force à tomber du coté du mal. L'Ordre pense que nous sommes malheureux. Que nous regrettons chaque acte inhumain que nous pouvons accomplir. L'ordre a tout faux. Nous sommes là de notre plein gré. Nous aimons le mal, la puissance, l'interdit. On a le choix. Mais pourquoi faire aller se faire tuer alors qu'on a tout sur un plateau ? Bien sur que c'est dur, parfois. Mais nous sommes tellement heureux d'aider une personne aussi puissante que le Lord Voldemort –ah oui, et il faudrait dire à l'Ordre que nous n'avons pas peur de penser son nom- que les missions difficiles deviennent des fiertés. Revenons-en à ma Marque, voulez-vous ? Je me la suis faite apposée le même jour qu'Elizia, cinq jours avant notre première rentrée scolaire a Poudlard. A vrai dire, je n'ai que de vagues souvenir. Je me souviens avoir eu mal, vraiment mal à la nuque (endroit ou le Maître m'a apposé la marque pour plus de discrétion à l'école de sorcellerie). Comme si on me transperçait la peau à coups de pointes de fer chauffées à blanc, puis qu'on me cisaillait la peau par-dessus. Nous sommes tombés à genoux, en silence, refusant de montrer la souffrance. Je ne doutais pas que Draco ferait de même. J'essayais de résister à la douleur, mais plus je me débattais, plus la brûlure devenait intense. Je me souviens avoir jeté un œil à Elizia, qui m'a fait signe de ne plus lutter, mais je me suis ensuite évanoui. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, dans ma chambre, elle était à mes coté, sur une chaise postée à coté de mon lit. J'ai ouvert un œil, puis l'autre. Quand elle a vu que je commençais a émerger, d'un bond, elle s'est jetée sur mon lit :

- Bon sang Théodore Nott, enfin ! Je te signalerais que ça fait deux jours que je plante et que je prends racine dans cette chaise pendant que Mônsieur dors !

Je me redressais difficilement sur mon lit, un peu surpris par tant de brusqueries au réveil.

- Personne ne t'empêche d'aller rejoindre Illian et Aria, Lily. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me veiller.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ma réponse l'exaspérait autant que nos pères lorsqu'ils parlent politique.

- Enfin, Théodore, ta petite tête a heurté le sol trop fort ou ce manque de neurones est de naissance ? Illian à du partir pour Dumstrang hier matin, à cause qu décalage horaire et « d'autres affaires », a dit Père. Je le soupçonne de vouloir lui acheter le nouveau Nimbus 2000 alors que Mère n'est pas la pour les surveiller. Bref, du coup, Illian est pas la, et Astoria refuse de m'adresser la parole. Enfin, elle ne refuse pas, mais elle fait la dame, et ça m'énerve. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse parce que j'ai eu la Marque et que le Lord ne lui a même pas proposé de la recevoir. En fait, Théo, je crois qu'il se fiche pas mal d'Astoria.

- Illian est parti ? Mais, j'ai même pas pu le voir avant qu'il parte ! Je lui avais acheté un Kit de Farce à Faire, et je pourrais même pas le lui donner… T'aurais pu me réveillé, tout de même !

- Et bien figure toi que j'ai essayé, mais que Monsieur Nott n'a pas jugé bon de sortir de son sommeil ! Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'as toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Elle se rembruni et perdit sa bonne humeur perpétuelle.

- Tu t'es évanoui. Et ça allait faire ton deuxième jour de sommeil. Les grands disent que c'est normal que tu sois tombé dans les pommes, mais moi, je me suis fait du souci quand même.

- Enfin, Ely, tu sais bien que je suis fort, et que de toute façon, j'allais pas rester longtemps passif ! Et toi ? Tu t'es réveillé quand ?

- Eh ben… En fait… Je me suis pas réveillé. Parce que je ne me suis pas évanouie. Tout le monde trouve ça bizarre, à ce qu'il parait, tout le monde tombe dans les pommes. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres est très fier de nous, rajouta t'elle rapidement. Il a dit que nous étions promis à un bon avenir dans ses rangs. Et là, je récite ses mots.

J'étais perdu. Je portais soudainement ma main à ma nuque, effrayé par l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbre avais finalement changé d'avis devant tant de faiblesse et ait supprimé ma Marque. Ma meilleure amie avait su tenir face à la douleur et moi, j'avais sombré. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissée seule après ce passage. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu l'écouté plus tôt. Elle remarqua mon désarroi et vint se mettre plus près de moi. Elle retira ma main de ses petits doigts et se mis a tracer des contours.

- Elle est bien là, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous l'avons impressionné, parce que on a pas crié, ni même gémi. Tu veux voir la mienne ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les deux jours, à vrai dire, c'était plutôt détendant, de te regarder dormir.

Je hochais la tête et elle se redressa sur le lit Elle se mit de dos et releva le bas de son tee-shirt. Un « Ouah » m'échappa. Là, sur sa peau blanche d'enfant, le tatouage noir se mouvait doucement. Cependant, je remarquais un détail qui n'était pas sur les autres Marques des Ténèbres que j'avais pu voir. Un fin serpent avait fait son apparition de temps et glissait dans son dos de la tête de mort. Aussi soudainement qu'il vint, il reparti. Je touchais du doigt l'endroit ou il avait disparu.

- Pas mal, hein ? Le petit serpent, c'est le Lord qui l'a rajouté… Avec lui, quand il est en colère, ou qu'il est content, je le ressens. La, par exemple, quand il apparaît, c'est qu'il est heureux… Et son apparition me donne des picotements et ça peut aller jusqu'à une douleur immense en fonction de l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il a dit qu'il faisait de moi sa favorite, et Bellatrix Lestrange qui était là s'est mise dans une rage folle, et elle me jette des regards noirs à chaque fois que je la croise…

- Bah dis donc, t'en as de la chance… Enfin, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas trop mal non plus.

- T'inquiète.

Elizia remis correctement son haut, et se rassit à coté de moi. Elle marqua une pose, puis repris, en ayant perdu un peu de son assurance :

-Dis, Théo… Comment on va faire, à Poudlard ?

J'avais été mis au courant du plan qu'elle avait, et j'avais conscience, malgré mon jeune age, des risques qu'elle courait. J'avais peur pour elle, peur que l'Ordre découvre qui elle était vraiment, parce que Dumbledore était tout de même un grand sorcier, difficile à duper. En fait, je craignais vraiment le pire pour elle s'ils devinaient sa vraie nature. Et je savais que nous allions être envoyés dans deux maisons différentes, et que je devrais certainement faire semblant de la détester. Effrayé face au fait de devoir éventuellement faire souffrir ma meilleure amie, je la serrais inconsciemment et lui répondit d'une voix que je voulais rassurante :

- On trouvera des moyens de se retrouver sans que personne ne soit au courant. Le soir, on pourrait se rejoindre quelque part, dans le château, et la journée, on aura certainement des cours ensembles, puis on pourra dire aux autres qu'on va à la bibliothèque, et on se rejoindra la bas ! Tu verras, on trouvera bien, Lily, on trouvera…

Elle ne répondit pas, et se blotti davantage contre moi. Maintenant que ses frères étaient tout les deux à Dumstrang, qui allait les protéger, Aria et elle ?

« - Draco Malfoy. »

Le nom de mon meilleur me fit revenir à l'instant présent. Déjà cinq ou six nouveaux étaient passés. On avait mis leur corps inanimé dans un coin de la pièce, comme des poupées de chiffon. Aucun n'avait résisté. Les familles viendraient chercher leur progéniture à la fin de la cérémonie Je regardai la silhouette fine qui se tenait, fière, aux coté du Lord., qui, je le devinait, me fixait. Je savais bien que c'était Lily qui se cachait derrière ce voile. Sa voix retenti dans mon esprit. Elle me demandait si j'allais bien. D'un hochement discret de tête, je lui fit signe que oui. Je reportais mon attention sur mon meilleur ami, qui avançait désormais dans la même direction que d'autres avaient pris avant lui. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais ses mains tremblaient un peu, ce qui trahissait son stress. Non, Draco n'a pas été forcé a devenir Mangemort, il le désir au plus profond de son âme, comme nous tous. Il a tout simplement peur de la douleur. Il va être servi. Je me concentrais sur lui et m'aperçu rapidement en suivant son regard, qu'il observait, curieux, la personne prenait place à coté du Lord, bénéfice dont elle seule semblait bénéficier. Un sourire en coin, je pris contact avec Lily. Encore un de ces trucs qu'elle avait lu dans un livre et « qu'il faut ab-so-lu-ment qu'on sache faire, Théo ! ».

« Je crois que tu l'intrigues »

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Il m'exaspère. Si ça continue, je vais finir par croire que je l'obsède. »

« C'est pas une bonne chose ? Enfin, on sait jamais, mes meilleurs amis, ensembles… Que vouloir de mieux ! »

« Diantre ! Théodore Nott ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai du faire une [CENSURED] d'apparition à la [CENSURED] devant des espèces de gros [CENSURED] de nobles et de soi-disant 'bons partis' que tu dois obligatoirement essayer de me caser avec n'importe quel zigoto que tu croises ! »

« Ah ha ah, je plaisante, ma Lily… Tiens, regarde plutôt Krum… Il ne te plaisait pas passé un moment ? »

J'adore la taquiner. C'est en fait un de mes passe-temps favoris. Etrangement, là, elle resta silencieuse. Il fallait que je pense à la questionner sur ça. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui plaise ?

« Dans tes rêves, mon vieux ! »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensées comme une voyeuse, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole et je dû me concentrer sur ses mots.

- Draco, Draco, Draco… Je t'observe depuis ta naissance, et je dois avouer que ta magie est assez puissante pour que je m'intéresse à toi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai proposé de rejoindre dès maintenant le cercle de mes fidèles. Te sens tu près a me servir, quoi qu'il t'en coûte ?

- Oui.

- A tuer, à torturer, des gens que tu connais, que tu apprécies peut-être, si je te l'ordonne ?

- Oui.

Aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Franc. Déterminé. Malfoy. Mangemort.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Il prononça une formule en Fourchelang et Draco agrippa son bras droit, d'où une lumière rouge semblait émaner il rejeta la tête en arrière. Cinq secondes plus tard, il tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur l'épaisse moquette de la salle. Il haletait, l'air de se battre contre un ennemi intérieur. Je voyais dans ses yeux grands ouverts ses pupilles se dilater. Il luttait. Bad Game. Il aurait du m'écouter. Soudainement, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il tomba sur le coté, évanoui. Dommage.

-Bien. Victor Krum.

Les autres candidats se succédèrent les uns après les autres, aucun restant conscient bien longtemps. Krum ne fit pas exception à la règle. Blaise non plus.

« Théo ? »

Ah, tiens, une revenante.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Le Maître m'a donné des missions, dont celle des entraînements pour les nouveaux. »

« Ah ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur enseigne ? »

« Tu vas pas en revenir. Déjà, les basiques : Méthodes de tortures, combats et défense à la baguette »

« Et …? »

« Accroche toi. Il veut qu'on se charge de leur apprendre le combat en corps a corps, ce qui implique des exercices physiques, de contrôle de soi, de précision… Bref, il faut qu'on enseigne l'art du combat japonais comme on le connaît. Ce n'est pas tout. Le Lord veux qu'ils sachent se défendre sans baguettes. Du moins, les bases »

« Ouah. Et on a combien de temps pour tout ça ? »

« Deux mois. »

« Impossible »

La réponse fusa, évidente. C'était tout bonnement impossible d'assimiler tant de choses en si peu de temps.

« Va lui dire ça, si ça te chante »

Elle me fit un signe de tête en direction du Seigneur, presque levé de son siège, les mains sur ses accoudoirs, penché devant la souffrance de la pauvre Demelza Robin, un air de profonde délectation sur le visage.

« Euh… Je crois que je vais m'en passer, en fait. Et l'autre mission ?»

Devant son absence de réponse, je la relançais :

« Elizia ? »

« Ah con il peut pas être moins émoti… Euh, pardon ? »

« Ben, tu m'as bien dis qu'il t'avais donnés DES missions, et le pluriel comporte au moins deux membres. J'en déduis donc que tu as eu au moins deux missions. Alors, en quoi consiste l'autre ? »

« Oh, euh… Je… Je t'en parlerais plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? Après tout, on est discrets, efficaces, tout ça… »

Elle ne répondit pas et je me résignais à émettre des suppositions, sûrement toutes fausses. La cérémonie prit fin et les parents présents allèrent chercher leurs fils ou filles toujours au sol. Ceux dont la famille était absente se réveilleront ici, humilié, comme portant la faute de leurs proches, souvent liés à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je vis les parents d'Elizia venir chercher Astoria qui s'était vu offrir la Marque ce soir, à la surprise générale. Lucius, égal à lui-même, transporta Draco par les airs, tandis que Narcissa trottinait derrière eux, veillant à ce que leur fils ne se cogne pas au mur de leur demeure. Je tournais le dos aux occupants de la pièce pour suivre mes géniteurs qui rentraient au Manoir Nott, réfléchissant déjà au futur programme d'entraînement intensif que j'allais devoir mettre en place.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààààà! Vous en pensez quoi?<p>

Bien ou j'arrête le carnage ici?

Et faites moi signe, si vous êtes toujours vivants!

Bisous! ( Et review!)


End file.
